Stacker carts, printing apparatuses, and methods of stacking media on stacker carts are disclosed.
Stacker carts are used for stacking media in printing apparatuses. Such stacker carts can be loaded while positioned in spaces within such apparatuses. It would be desirable to provide stacker carts that can be used in a small space in a printing apparatus to stack longer printed media.